parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scotty Centerson
Favorite DTS Films Digital Experience of DTS with Superhero Scotty In Selected Theaters Version (Classic) Because of Disney, Pixar & DreamWorks Films. *Star Wars: A New Hope (1977, 1997 reissue) *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (1980, 1997 reissue) *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (1983, 1997 reissue) *The Little Mermaid (1989, 1997 and 2006 reissues) (THX Laserdisc) *Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2002 reissue) *The Lion King (1994, 2003 reissue) *The Little Rascals (1994) (THX Laserdisc) *Star Trek: Generations (1994) (THX Laserdisc) *The Swan Princess (1994) *Braveheart (1995) (THX Laserdisc) *Casper (1995) (THX Laserdisc) *Apollo 13 (1995) (THX Laserdisc) *Waterworld (1995) (THX Laserdisc) *Babe (1995) *Balto (1995) (THX Laserdisc) *Happy Gilmore (1996) *Twister (1996) (THX Laserdisc) *The Nutty Professor (1996) *The Trigger Effect (1996) (THX Laserdisc) *Liar Liar (1997) (THX Laserdisc) *The Lost World Jurassic Park (1997) (THX Laserdisc) *Con Air (1997) (THX Laserdisc) *Men in Black (1997) (THX Laserdisc) *The Peacemaker (1997) *Amistad (1997) (THX Laserdisc) *Titanic (1997) (THX Laserdisc) *MouseHunt (1997) *Paulie (1998) *Deep Impact (1998) (THX Laserdisc) *Mulan (1998) *Small Soldiers (1998) *The Mask of Zorro (1998) *Saving Private Ryan (1998) (THX Laserdisc) *Antz (1998) *What Dreams May Come (1998) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) *The Prince of Egypt (1998) *You've Got Mail (1998) *She's All That (1999) *The Mummy (1999) *Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace (1999) *Tarzan (1999) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *Gladiator (2000) *Dinosaur (2000) *Mission Impossible 2 (2000) *Chicken Run (2000) *The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) *The Patriot (2000) *The Nutty Professor 2 The Klumps (2000) *Charlie's Angels (2000) *Rugrats in Paris (2000) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Josie and the PussyCats (2001) *Shrek (2001) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) *Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001) *Monsters, Inc (2001) *Return to Neverland (2002) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *Lilo & Stitch (2002) *Piglet's BIG Movie (2003) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shark Tale (2004) *The Incredibles (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Madagascar (2005) *The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) *Chicken Little (2005) *The Wild (2006) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Cars (2006) *Flushed Away (2006) *Meet the Robinsons (2007) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Ratatoullie (2007) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *WALL.E (2008) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Bolt (2008) *Monsters Vs. Aliens (2009) *Up (2009) *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Megamind (2010) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) None of Selected Theaters Version (Cap) *Pearl Harbor (2001) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) *Spider-Man (2002) *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) *Daddy Day Care (2003) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *Spider-Man 2 (2004) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Robots (2005) *Monster House (2006) *Open Season (2006) *Night At The Museum (2006) *Spider-Man 3 (2007) *Transformers (2007) *Bee Movie (2007) *The Battle Of The Smithsonian (2009) *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (2009) *Tangled (2010) Category:Rovio Friends Characters Category:Humans Category:Insects Category:Ants Category:Military Characters Category:27-year-olds Category:Chicken Run Characters Category:Wallace and Gromit Characters Category:Rise of the Guardians Characters Category:VeggieTales Characters Category:Rovio 1st Group Category:1990 Introductions Category:Muscular Characters Category:Zombies